(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a unit for photographing and a photographing system.
(ii) Related Art
For example, there is known an apparatus which photographs an image of an object to be photographed by a camera provided to a portable terminal such as a portable telephone and a smart phone, and performs verification (authenticity determination) of the object to be photographed using the image that is photographed.